Wuhu Island
Wuhu Island is the island where various Wii and Nintendo 3DS series games take place. The first game where Wuhu Island appeared was Wii Fit (though in the game it was referred to as Wiifity Island. Shigeru Miyamoto later explained that the name had been changed to Wuhu Island with the release of Wii Sports Resort). Many of the game's activities, such as the jogging one, would take place on Wuhu Island. Wuhu Island would next be the destination of all of the events in Wii Sports Resort. Shigeru Miyamoto said that with all of the games the island is appearing in, it's starting to become its own character. After Wii Sports Resort, Wuhu Island was the location of Wii Fit Plus, the successor of Wii Fit. It is also the featured location of Pilotwings Resort for the 3DS, and it will be a race course for Mario Kart 7. Wuhu Island will also be the longest course in Mario Kart history, having only one lap. It is a large tropical island in the Pacific Ocean. It is the only settlement outside of Mii Plaza controlled by, and completely populated by the Miis. It is tropical in climate, and has a variety of wildlife, such as seagulls, eagles, and the occasional whale. It is known that it was inhabited before the Miis came, as huge monuments of stone have been found throughout the island. The mainstay of the island's economy are tourist attractions. There are a few compaines on wuhu island, including Cross Country Cycles, The sea caddy Ferry service, wuhu autos and Wuhu power. Information History Wuhu Island's history before the Miis colonized it is shrouded in mystery. However, based on the sharp contrast between the ruins on the north side of the island, which appear to have been built by a highly advanced civilization, and the huge, crude, half-destroyed monoliths on the southern side, it would appear that there was a battle over the island. It would seem that the less advanced of the two civilizations were a stone-age, tribal-based people. Their monuments were destroyed very thoroughly, and may have been toppled by the more advanced civilization. The more advanced civilization, which built "The Mysterious Ruins" on the other side of the island, were incredibly advanced stone masons. A few coins and pots were found in the ruins. Also, scriptures on the wall show that the advanced civilization used to play a sprt called zulu which involed a ball but nothing else about the ancient sport was found. The city which they build on the north side of the island was built without mortar, but the stones were so well laid that they didn't need it, and it has stood for thousands of years. They also carved tunnels deep into the volcano, and tunnels have been found leading from their city down into the underwater caverns beneath the island. Another landmark possiblly built by one of the ancient civilizations or Miis is Summerstone Castle. The architecture does not relate to the style of the ancient civilizations and might have been built by a third ancient civilization. It is also possible the castle was built by the Miis. The architecture on the island and nearby Wedge Island is highly unique. The buildings are built mostly of non-native stone. However, there are equally good iron smelters as evidenced by their large structures, the Red Iron Bridge and the Candle. The miis enjoy visiting Wuhu Island for their holidays. The miis that live there do research on some of the mysterious sites such as "The Mysterious Ruins" with there intriguing ledgends. The sites have a perspective to the miis that a very intriguing incedent happened on the island before it was discovered. Another thing that is spreading around the island that is mostly from Summerstone Castle and The Mysterious Ruins are ghost stories. Most of the miis that have lived there for years have witnessed a couple of ghosts. The miis evey now and then hear a scream coming from Summerstone Castle and believe that someone died there from a very violent incedent that happened decades and decades ago. The miis witness a figure in The Mysterious Ruins as though some romans had some happening there. Wuhu Island is a very interesting place with lots of ledgends. Although the Miis are mainly a peaceful people, they train themselves in the military arts through friendly competition. The islanders have a long history of holding swordplay and archery tournaments, and they are very proud of it. Today, most of the residents live in the unnamed town on the south side of the island with the exception of a couple residences scattered around the north side of the island. The population is around 400-600 Miis. The island appears to be rather green. Only electric vehicles are allowed on the island. Miis that that live there are often called "locals". Wildlife Wildlife on the island flourishes, despite the fact that the Miis have now lived there for decades. Plant life on the island includes several types of coniferous and deciduous trees, as well as numerous palms. Reeds and lily-pads grow on the lake. The only introduced plant is the "Line grass" which the Miis brought with them. There are no introduced animal species on the island (except cats, pixies and dogs) , so its ecosystem is very stable. The majority of animals on the island are birds, including seagulls, eagles, ducks, and owls. There are no reptiles or amphibians known, and the only mammals are whales that swim in the surrounding waters, and coyotes, which can occasionally be heard howling in the ruins. A few tropical fish species can be seen swimming in Duckling Lake, and miis are seen fishing in the ocean. There are also local legends of a monster and swimming in Duckling Lake. Military Island transformed into Wuhu Island A few days before Wii Sports Resort was released in North America, Nintendo of America promoted the game by transforming Time Square's Military Island in New York City into Wuhu Island. They brought fifty tons of sand to the island and featured various special events all relating to Wii Sports Resort. A steel drum band played tropical themed songs (including a remake of the Super Mario Bros. theme), non-alcoholic, island-based drinks were served and a reflection pool was present. Celebrities and Nintendo employees were on hand to play the video game with various fans and potential buyers. Mario Kart 7 Wuhu Island Loop appeared as a first track of Flower Cup. It uses same music as Figure-8 Circuit and Mario Circuit, but in different voice. There are several Miis cheering at you. You can see the hills, cruel cars and wide road. It is the only the traffic course. This takes place on the island. Layout: You start going in small, yellow market. Go through the wide road with grass. When you went inside the white tunnel, be careful not to crash into the cars with evil drivers. The tunnel also has gaps and this can send you falling into the brown junk ruin. After exiting this tunnel, you go near the inactive volcano that never ever erupts even if you tried to disturb it. Go through the road and you'll see the white canyon. After exiting volcanic canyon, go through the road while avoiding incoming cars. Then head to finish. Shortcuts: There are several shortcuts. In fact, it has hundreds and hundreds of shortcuts! Use item that increases your speed to go through grass and go on the ramp. Another shortcut means if you go near the volcanic mountain and fall into the white path. When you got fall or got knocked into the white path, go inside the tunnel and you'll see the gliding pad. Use it to go through the road. Third shortcut means when you go near the blue cones and water abyss, go right onto the white statue with zippers and gaps. This is incredibly dangerous. Another shortcut means you on the road near the brown boxes. Go right and you go on the brown road with gliding pad and floating thing that makes you glide higher. Final shortcut requires mushroom to go through the grass. After the final shortcut, go on the ramp to perform a trick. This has almost 7 shortcuts. The Maka Wuhu course, the final race in the star cuup, starts on sugarsand beach and heads up the mountain and around the lake before gliding back down to the beach. Like Wuhu Loop and Rainbow Road, it is so long that it is only a single loop instead of having the normal 3 laps. Shortcuts include driving over a small dirt path, cutting a large time consuming corner before stage two. After that, you can fall off the screen and automaticly appear at stage three. You can also cut across the lake and the final shortcut is a secret path through summerstone castle. Another Wuhu Course, Wuhu town is the last wuhu course but is different as it is a battle couse unlike the other ones that are racecourses. It takes place in the main town at night. Many landmarks can be seen from the perimeter of the corse, such as the Wii blimp, Red Iron Brige, the Volcano, the giant candle, thequeen peach and wedge island in the distance. List of games *''Wii Fit'' - 2007-2008 *''Wii Sports Resort'' - 2009 *''Wii Fit Plus'' - 2009 *''Pilotwings Resort'' - 2011 *''Mario Kart 7'' - 2011 Gallery 002.JPG|"The Candle" lighthouse close-up, Pilotwings Resort 003.JPG|"The Candle" lighthouse, Pilotwings Resort 004.JPG|"Wuhu Town", Pilotwings Resort 005.JPG|Blue Lagoon village, Pilotwings Resort 006.JPG|Side-on view of Shrieking Falls, Pilotwings Resort 007.JPG|Windmill Park and "the Candle" lighthouse, Pilotwings Resort 008.JPG|Lakeside Castle/Palace at the foot of Mount Tengamanga, Pilotwings Resort 009.2.JPG|Fireworks at night, Pilotwings Resort 010.JPG|Red Gate Bridge, Pilotwings Resort See also *List of Wuhu Island landmarks External Links *http://wuhuislandwiki.wikispaces.com/ a wiki about Wuhu island Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Pilotwings locations Category:Islands Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Pilotwings locations Category:Islands